


Out of Context

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, StarFan13 is basically me so this is basically me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just watched the new clip from the first episode of Season 2. So obviously I am struck with emotions. This is just an awful little angle of what StarFan13 might have been thinking. </p><p>Obviously contains spoilers for the new clip and the first episode. You can find the clip at Toons.tv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Context

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILERS AHEAD*
> 
> C'MON NOW, MARCO WAS NAKED AND WHAT ELSE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO THINK???

The live stream had ended with a definite click.

_Oh my god?_

And StarFan13 had to reevaluate her entire life.

Her eyes flew wide in a panic, deftly tapping on the keys like her life depended on it. Desperately trying to recover the connection lost, still completely dazed and confused.

She couldn't have just seen what she thought she did, right?

 After her attempts proved futile she took a moment to stare straight ahead and process.

That was proved to be impossible.

Whipping her head back at break-neck speed, she glanced expectantly at the photo that held special place of honor on the walls of her shrine of a room.

The photo she had captured of _Star and Marco Diaz._

Did she just think Star and Marco Diaz? As in the same last name? She meant Star and Marco Butterfly. Obviously. No wait, shoot, Starco Diaz and Mar Butterfly. Ack, Star and Marco Butterfly-Diaz. Oh who was she kidding?

She was obsessed. 

She generally had a rule about shipping real people, especially after her heartbreak at the split of Tim Burton and Helen Bonham Carter. I mean, was love even real anymore? 

Yes, best to avoid shipping real people, it got awkward and almost always ended badly. And to know the people you are shipping, personally. Had to be some sort of sin against friendship and personal boundaries, right? There was a fine line between wingman and creepy fan and she had never dared want to cross it. Matchmakers are often Matchbreakers in the end.

But everything changed when Starco attacked.

When Star Butterfly has first come to Echo Creek, a legitimate, interdimensional, magic princess. It had been like a fairy tale to StarFan13. 

Maybe she was not Cinderella, after all if anyone was Cinderella, Star was. But she was certainly close to Cinderella, and maybe a little of Cinderella's magic would rub off on her. Star was like a Cinderella and a Fairy God Mother combined. 

StarFan's life up until the arrival had been rather, dull. She had lived the life of the average fangirl; school, homework, social anxiety, fanart, alternate online persona, cartoon crushes, crack theories, fanfic feels, closet cosplays, life events defined by television premieres, social outcast for being a nerd, parents seeking out psychological treatments. The usual. She lived in a world of fantasy to escape the cruel reality.

Then one day reality became fantasy and it got a little weird, and a little wild.

She wasn't complaining.

StarFan was not one to seek the spotlight, she just wanted to enjoy her obsessions at a quiet and safe distance. She liked to observe and draw her own conclusions from observations.

And Star Butterfly did not seem to mind in the least. She encouraged it. She supported it. She LOVED it. And with that approval in place, StarFan found her own place in the Echo Creek Academy hierarchy. Even if it was just as "Star Butterfly's Fangirl" which was shortened to "Star's Fangirl" which was shortened to "Star's Fan." and then simply "Star Fan.". The 13 tacked on at the end when her blog which was named as such started becoming quite popular among the crowd at school. Proving indeed there are a lot more nerds around then anyone is willing to admit. And she had fully adopted her online persona as her nickname and identity. The go-to for everything about space, princesses, Mewni, the mutiverse, or the resident Star herself. She was StarFan13 and she was happy to be so. And Star was happy to provide information for her blog.

It was a whirlwind for the elevated fangirl. Senpai, had not only noticed her, but considered her a friend and confided in her with regular livestream updates. Updates which gave her a peek into the parts of Star's life, she could not have witnessed without overstepping the boundaries between avid fan and stalker. 

And these peeks had definitely highlighted some things for StarFan.

Like the fact that Star's relationship with Marco Diaz, though seemingly platonic, held a lot more underlying evidence of quickly growing into something more. Almost from the second day of Star's sojourn on Earth the evidence had been presenting itself, over and over.

It was becoming steadily hard to ignore. 

To watch them at school, even before _landmark Starco_ _events_ (tm) like _Mewberty_ (tm). They weren't at all different from the average puppy love couples that littered the hallways in various seasons. Besides the more obvious PDA. (Though they more than filled the required hugging for the part) Of course, those star crossed pairs came and went with regularity splitting and rejoining or attaching to others like a lesson in mitosis.  Star and Marco remained, permanently joined, at the hands and sometimes the hip. It was very odd to see one without the other when they could be together and when they were it was so natural you thought a roadside hippie must be crying somewhere out of the sheer good vibrations he received from it. They bounced off one another like a ying and yang that put any other good partnership you could think of to absolute shame. And they radiated admiration and devotion for each other.

 It was so obvious, it was almost sickening if it hadn't been so sweet. It was like an Owl City love song and Cotton Candy had a child and it had ended up being the last scenes of the movie Notting Hill, like that level of absolute diabetes.

 And when Star Fan had realized it, she felt weak.

 She tried to rationalize herself of course; it would never work, Marco Diaz had been stumbling over words with Jackie Lynn Thomas since the dawn of humanity, Star had clearly gone nuts for Oskar Greason during her Mewberty rampage, they were too different and too opposite and what would happen when Star had to leave? Was Marco even qualified or allowed to go with her and to marry her? What was his rank in Mewnian class system when on Earth he was an average middle-class half-Latino kid in a California charter school? And besides all that, wouldn't it be the worst of cliches?

 But even with logical and analytical arguments fighting against it at every turn, Star Fan eventually succumbed to the inevitable temptation.

_To ship or not to ship._

 The official day it had happened was when Star's ex-boyfriend had shown up, unannounced and perhaps slightly unwelcome if Star Fan could read the body language of her idol. And Marco had karate chopped his hand off in preparation to defend Star against the demon prince.

 Star Fan could not lie and say she had not cheered from her view from the window of Math class. A little mumble of _"StarCo: 1, TomStar: 0."_

 And realized she was screwed and in too deep.

 The day it really happened though, was the day she'd seen a cold and broken Marco, crumpled pitifully on concrete school courtyard as Mewberty Star carried Oskar's car off into the clouds. Fighting off her own tears, she found herself humming Let Her Go by Passenger and telepathically communicating it's message to Marco. Then of course when Star came flying from the heavens like the shooting variation of her namesake and Marco enthusiastically hugged her like he was never going to _Let Her Go._ Star Fan felt her hand clutch her heart and reach up to heaven like a gospel choir leader, a kinda " _@God thx_ " moment as she was overtaken again by the beauty the young couple emanated. 

 Against all logic, common sense, and boundaries of proper etiquette for friendship. She shipped them, and she was _TRASH._

 Now today, she stared at the picture gracing her wall. The one she herself had taken, the one whose only other copy was in the possession of Star Butterfly herself, which Star kept in a place of it's own prominence (she knew from her last visit) on her mirror. A place she could admire it and dwell on it and continue this pattern of denying her feelings as she stated at it. At least that's what Star Fan imagined her doing and wrote about her doing in her ever popular fanfictions. 

 She wrote fanfictions about her two classmates and friends, what kind of horrible person was she?

 The picture which showed the OTP smiling happily and foolishly at the camera, like their lives were not placed in danger on a daily basis, like they didn't have lives that differed so wildly from the norm that they could make a show about it. Foolish, reckless, wild youth. 

That she could not believe were actually doing what she definitely knew they were doing right now.

She had been inwardly ecstatic to hear Star confess, though passed off nonchalantly, that she had seriously given up her entire magical existence for Marco. The idea of shipper dreams coming true far outweighing how dissapointed she would have felt at Star actually no longer having the wand. Star Fan had read between the lines of Star's retelling of their adventure. Star had apparently "blown up some stuff" and "destroyed her wand" and wanted to pass off the action as the biggest part of the story and the thing that had concerned her most in the midst of it. However, it was obvious she had been more concerned with Marco's safety when it was all said and done, for Star was foolhardy, but would never had made such a big decision without being very sure. 

It was quite funny how she pretended that Marco's well being had been second in the affair when the whole affair was caused by it being first and foremost. Star was not shy at first glance, but she was a little shy at admitting things like that.

Then after Star Fan's internal combustion was set in motion, she was to be set spinning further. For as Star encouraged Marco to say hello.

_Obviously he was nearby, when was he not?_

He emerged from the shower, in only a towel.

_She was in the bathroom while he was in the shower?_

And with an look too quick to read he had shut off the camera thereby leaving Star Fan alone with her thoughts.

_Oh my god..._

She echoed herself.

Now with the new revelations come to light, Star Fan wondered if perhaps she had been wrong about Star and Marco not being quite as far along in their _not a relationship_ as she had at first believed.

When keeping track of such things she hadn't been previously aware they were actually together. Just unfortunately obliviously and obviously in love with each other. _And maybe they weren't actually together..._

She was definitely sinning against the boundaries of friendship.

Her hands flew to her keyboard again, her eyes fixed on the screen. Maybe she was a little insane somewhere inside, but she had accepted that long ago. 

She opened up a blank Word document as her fingers danced like puppets controlled by her thoughts. Whatever Star and Marco were _actually_ doing now that he was out of the shower was of little consequence to her. Perhaps she had misinterpreted the situation and they were dimension hopping now. Perhaps her mind was a garbage can as well, but she was going to have quite a lot of fun with it. A grin, as the words appeared on the screen.

 

> _"Star tried to focus on the task of getting out of the closet she found herself trapped in with Marco. She tried to think sensibly. However all she could concentrate on was the fact that he hadn't time to put on any thing after his shower."_


End file.
